The present invention is in the field of outdoor grilling and smoking equipment and pertains more particularly to a collapsible multi-level barbeque grill and smoking system for outdoor use.
The field of outdoor cooking, particularly grilling and smoking, boasts a wide variety of cooking equipment in the current art. Probably the most notable of these is the standard barbeque grill comprising a charcoal container, a grill and a lid. More complicated grill systems are available that use propane for fuel. Conventionally, these grilling systems have a hinged door and one or two grilling racks disposed above gas burners, and may be built onto carts that enable the system to be moved. Also in the art are traditional barrel type grill and smoker systems. These systems use charcoal and are constructed in the form of a single deep barrel and suspending apparatus for suspending two or more charcoal containers, drip pans, and grill racks usually in vertical arrays.
All three types of apparatus described above have functional limitations. Each also has one or more limitations with respect to convenience of use and portability. For example, large gas systems are not readily portable and are limited in flexibility with respect to the amount and variety of foods that can be prepared simultaneously. The small barbeque grill is readily portable, but is severely limited in food preparation function (grilling) and space for grilling. The barrel style of apparatus increases the space available for food preparation and has some flexibility with respect to the variety of foods that can be prepared simultaneously, however it is not easily portable.
What is clearly needed in the art is an outdoor grill, oven and smoker system that is easily portable, increase cooking space, and allows for multiple varieties of food to be prepared in the same cooking time using the same apparatus disposed, perhaps, in a different geometrical format.
In a preferred embodiment of the invention a cooking system for outdoor cooking is provided, comprising a body for enclosing items to be cooked, and one or both of a charcoal pan and a gas burner for providing heat for cooking. The system is characterized in that the body is formed of a plurality of ring segments of sequentially smaller size, arranged such that the body may be collapsed telescopically to form a cooking chamber of a first height, or extended from the collapsed state to form a cooking chamber of a second, substantially greater height.
In a preferred embodiment the system a gas burner unit having two or more separate manifolds and burners, and a valved control system for feeding gas selectively to one or more of the manifolds and burners. There may also be automatic spark lighting system operable in conjunction with the valved control system. In a preferred embodiment of the valved control system, a single knob feeds gas to the burners selectively, depending on the rotary positions of the knob.
In some embodiments the system has both a charcoal pan and a gas burner system. Also in a preferred embodiment an upper ring segment has pins and a lower ring segment has slots, one or more of the slots having a horizontal as well as a vertical component, such that the lower segment may be raised, collapsing intervening segments telescopically, and the slots may be engaged on the pins to hold the unit collapsed.
In some embodiments there is a domed lid for covering the body in use. There may further be a wheeled carriage assembly for supporting the system in use and/or for portability. The body in some cases mounts to the carriage assembly by two or more downward-facing brackets, fitting over a cross-member of the carriage. A portion of the wheeled carriage assembly may be foldable upon itself to facilitate convenience in storage.
In some embodiments of the system there are a plurality of grill racks and supports for the racks at various heights within the extended body. There may further be a lift handle assembly for attaching to and elevating a grill rack or cover above the body and moving the rack or cover to one side of the system. In some cases there are one or more suspension hooks for suspending food items from a grill rack down into the body.
In another aspect of the invention a method for enhancing functionality of an outdoor cooking system having a body for enclosing items to be cooked is provided, comprising the steps of (a) forming the body in a plurality of ring segments of sequentially smaller size; (b) arranging the segments such that the body may be collapsed telescopically to form a cooking chamber of a first height, or extended from the collapsed state to form a cooking chamber of a second, substantially greater height.
In embodiments of the invention described in enabling detail below, for the first time a height-adjustable outdoor cooking and smoking system is provided substantially increasing the functionality of such units currently known in the art.